Several Ways to Fall
by haikomori
Summary: Kit knows there are many ways to fall. To death. To love. To the weakness in her arms struggling to keep her up. She might fall into his arms or into his eyes. Or they may all fall into the growing distances between them. Can she stay up? Can her king?


**Well, despite the other stories I should be finishing. And the college work I should be doing. And everything else I've neglected... Well, after the last few episodes, I finally had to post this. WilyKit is just too cute, and the way she believed in Lion-O was heartwarming.**

**Naturally, I must write more about their relationship. This will hopefully be a short story. I don't expect it to expand further than five chapters max, but I've been wrong before. Occurs sometimes after "Trials of Lion-O Part II" although I don't know where it would fall in terms of "Native Son". No real pairings, except TygraxCheetara. And it's barely there, since they are not the focus of the story.**

**Enough of my rambling. I hope those who read enjoy the story, and thank you for taking the time to do so.**

* * *

"Where are those two?" Cheetara mumbled, glancing around for any signs of the kittens. "It's only been an hour, how far could they have gotten?"

"Not too far, since I got their hoverboards in the tank. But still," Panthro said, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes. He looked through some of the branches at the edge of the forest, trying to spot a flash of bright fur. The other three trailed behind him, eyes scanning the bushes and trees for the kittens.

"They do like to get into trouble," Tygra said, "so I wouldn't be surprised if they made their way in there." He rolled his eyes, looking back at the clearing where the Thundertank sat idle. "We were supposed to have left by now. What made them think it'd be a good idea to wander off?"

"Relax, Tygra." Cheetara glanced back at him, offering a soft smile. "It just means they're inquisitive."

Tygra bit back his retort, eyes softening at her smile. "I guess you're right. Nothing wrong with that."

Lion-O rolled his eyes, snorting before he pushed into the forest. Tygra and Cheetara's heads snapped to him and the creaking branches.

"Where are you going Lion-O?" Cheetara asked, taking a step toward him.

"Since Tygra is in such a hurry, I figured we'd actually go in and try to find them. If we wait out here, it could be for hours."

"I suppose..." Cheetara trailed off, worried eyes catching Tygra's "Do you want us to split up, or should we go as a group?"

"Split up," Lion-O called back, ripping down several branches that blocked his way. He didn't even look back to see their reactions, instead pushing through the brush. Even with the snapping of the twigs and branches, and the rustling of the leaves, he could hear their chatter. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, weaving further and further away until their voices were nothing but whispers.

* * *

"See? I told you I could climb it," WilyKit called from above, balancing on several thin branches. Her claws dug into the bark, breaking it into splinters. She glanced at the ground, her hands tightening around the tree as she gazed at the large drop below her. Several branches stuck out of the tree, but the leaves on each were sparse at best.

"Guess falling on those wouldn't work..." Kit said, curling her toes.

"Come on, Kit!" WilyKat's voice made her jump, and she slammed her chest into the safety of the tree. "You proved your point, now come down!"

"I will when I'm ready! I don't have to do what you say." Kit swallowed, glancing at the ground again. "Come on, Kit. You climbed up the tree, now all you have to do is climb down," she said to herself. Her eyes swiveled around, trying to find a sturdy branch to step on, but from above every branch looked brittle.

"Those looked a lot bigger when I was going up," Kit said, biting her lip.

"Kit!"

She slammed her eyes shut, snarling. "I said I'll come down when I'm ready!"

"You're stuck, aren't you?" Kat asked. Kit's face warmed at how incredibly smug Kat sounded, and she puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not stuck, Kat! I'll prove it." Kit threw her leg down, colliding with a branch and smiling when it didn't break from her kick. "If it can take that..." She slowly lowered her other leg, easing her body down until just her hands were on the branch above her. Kit slid her hands to the base of the tree, grinning when she stuck.

"Hmph. Take that." She moved down another branch. Then another. The ground was slowly, _slowly, _coming into view. If Kat saw her like this, she knew he'd tease her. _But I climbed the tree. I was the brave one, not him. He said it was too high. Too dangerous. Well, not for me. _

Her smile widened and she giggled to herself, taking another step and waiting to feel the branch.

Her heart flew to her throat when all she got was air.

"No, no, no!" Kit's hands slipped from the branch and she scrambled to grab another. Her legs kicked beneath her, searching in vain for something to stand on. Kit felt just how heavy she was when nothing came to hold her up, and she barely grabbed a branch before she could plummet to the ground. Leaves shook from their place, twirling to the ground where Kat stared at his sister, wide-eyed.

"Kit! Kit!" Kat shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

She shook her head, chest tightening at the panic in his voice. _Don't do that, don't do that. That's making it worse, Kat! _

But he kept calling her name, even shouting for help as she dangled from the branch. Her legs felt like lead weights, pulling her down and making her arms numb. Kit tried to keep her breathing steady, even as her heart ricocheted in her ribcage.

"I'll come up for you," Kat shouted. Kit could only hum at her brother, shutting her eyes and trying not to look at the ground again. She thought she could feel the tree quake when Kat started up the tree, but she yelped when her hands slipped. She dug her claws into the bark, moaning.

"Kat, I can't hang on forever!" She nuzzled the branch, begging it not to break.

_Maybe not even five minutes..._

"I know, I'm coming!"

"Kat!" Both kittens jumped at Lion-O's voice, and Kit nearly sobbed with relief, then fear as her arms slid a few more centimeters. "What are you two-Kit!"

"I'm stuck!" Kit swallowed, daring to look down. She spotted Lion-O's bright, wide blue eyes. Her heart leapt at the fear she saw, but they narrowed when they caught her gaze.

"All right. Give me a few seconds. I'll get you down."

Kit nodded, tucking her chin on the branch and tightening her grip as best she could. Her legs and the branches swayed with the wind, and she shuddered at the feeling. "Please get here soon, please get here-"

Her heart jumped when the tree shook and thuds thrummed from the tree to her body. She looked down and stared, eyes widening as she watched Lion-O sprint up the tree, his claws digging into the bark and sending chips of it flying below. He looked as natural going up a tree as he did running on the ground.

"Woah..." Kit murmured, mouth dropping at his speed. Lion-O smiled when he reached her, digging one hand into the bark as deeply as he could, and reaching for her with his gauntlet hand.

"Just reach for me. I'll pull you in and we can jump down," Lion-O said, catching his breath. His eyes were warm and soft, but the feel of nothing beneath her send terror bubbling in stomach.

Kit shook her head. "Jump down? Do you realize how high we are?"

Lion-O gave her a lopsided grin, inching closer. "You? Scared?" Lit stuck her tongue out at him, but Lion-O just chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll be able to catch a few branches on the way down. Just come here."

Kit bit her lip before taking a deep breath. She glanced at the ground, then Lion-O. She nodded once, twice, three times before she reached a shaking hand out and grabbed the cool metal of the gauntlet. She felt Lion-O's hand tighten around her wrist and she released her other hand. Tried to make grab for him-

-only for her hand to fall before she reached him. She felt herself slip right out of his grip, nothing underneath her now. Not even branches to keep her up. Kit tried to gasp, to scream, to do something, but her heart had jumped to her mouth and clogged any sound.

"Kit!" Lion-O screamed. She yelped when Lion-O yanked her up by her arm, but it was muffled when Lion-O slammed her into his chest. Her head bounced on his armor and she felt them falling, but squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hold on!" His chest rumbled with the words, sending echoes in her head.

_I am!_ But her grip on Lion-O tightened and he molded her against his chest. The air threatened to lift them apart, but Lion-O's arms just wrapped more firmly around her. Wind whistled in Kit's ears and it took forever and seconds to hit the ground with a loud, deafening thud.

Kit bounced from Lion-O, his hold on her breaking the moment he hit the ground. She rolled in the grass, groaning when she came to a stop. Grass rustled beside her and she opened her eyes to see Kat standing over her. He was pale, his eyes quivering as his knees buckled. He inspected every inch of her, looking for obvious signs of injury before snapping his eyes to Lion-O.

Kit's eyes popped and she forced herself up, back throbbing and head pounding, but every other part of her all right.

_He saved me! He-oh, no..._

Her king, however, was sprawled on the forest floor, gasping for breath and curling in on himself. Kat rushed to Lion-O's side, Kit hurrying to his other as Lion-O shuddered and wheezed.

"That...was not...the plan..." Lion-O slowly opened his eyes, spotting Kit and offering up a smile. "But you're okay, right?" He winced at the words, eyes flickering as he took a deep breath. "You're okay?" he asked again.

Kit nodded, swallowing and rubbing at her eyes. "I'm fine. But you-"

"Who said I wasn't fine?" Lion-O held back a gasp, sitting up with Kat's help and rubbing his screaming back. He cracked his neck and nodded, even flexing his arm a little. "See? Nothing too bad."

Lion-O turned away from the kittens when lightning pain shot up his spine, leaving him numbed. He waited until the feeling passed before pushing himself up and turning back to the kittens.

"But that was way too dangerous. What if I hadn't gotten here in time?" Lion-O said, glaring at the shaken twins.

"I would have gotten her," Kat tried, his voice small despite himself. He glanced at his sister, taking her hand and squeezing. "I would have..."

Lion-O shook his head, kneeling in front of the kittens and pushing back the pain that followed. "I know you two are used to doing things on your own, but you don't have to now that we're around. Like it or not, me, Cheetara, Tygra, Panthro, and even Snarf are all here for you. And that means we're here to make sure you stay safe. Okay?"

Kat's shoulders slumped but Kit just nodded, snatching Lion-O's hand and clutching it in hers.

"Thanks," Kit said, blinking hard. "I didn't...are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am! Come on, we need to be getting back. I'm sure Tygra's getting antsy." Lion-O stood, patting each kitten on the head before turning and leading them down the path he came.

Both kittens ran after him, biting their lips and exchanging glances when they caught Lion-O in a grimace. But when Lion-O caught their eye, the king merely smiled, chattering about what they'd eat for dinner and wincing when he thought they weren't looking.

Kit kept her eyes on him the whole way, cheeks warming whenever Lion-O's eyes caught hers.


End file.
